1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Mobile Elevationally Adjustable Folding Stages that fold between a storage position and a use position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Folding stages are used for a variety of purposes to provide a temporary raised platform for use in hotels, arenas, convention centers and other institutions or multiple use facilities that require the capability of setting up temporary stages. The stages are made up of individual stage structures positioned adjacent to each other to form an extended stage surface. When not in use, the individual stage structures may be folded to compact dimensions and stored.
Stages that are used for forming an elevated platform at lower heights, typically ranging between stages having a minimum height of 16 inches up to stages having a typical maximum height of 48 inches, generally fold at their center with the stage decks folding to a substantially vertical storage position whereat the upper surfaces face one another. A folding linkage facilitates folding between the use position and the storage position. Support legs fold inward to lie substantially flush against the underside of the stage decks. When folded, the stages are supported on rollers or casters for transportation between locations.
An example of such a tri-height stage is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,450 assigned to Sico, Inc., the Assignee of the present invention. Although this stage provides many advantages over the prior art and is very useful, still further improvements are possible. The stage shown in the '450 patent provides advantages for guiding the legs into position during unfolding, but provides only a frame member angling inward. Moreover, the engagement edge extends only in a horizontal plane rather than angling vertically as well.
In addition, a typical problem with tri-height stages is the small amount of overlap between the telescoping leg members when extended. The minimal amount of overlap in the extended position may affect the stability of the telescoping legs and may result in a more wobbly leg and more play between the inner and outer portions of the telescoping leg. Additional overlap provides increased stability, but may increase the minimum height of the stage or may limit the vertical adjustment range.
It can be seen then that a new and improved tri-height folding stage is needed. Such a stage should provide for guiding of an inner leg member with a guiding surface angling in both a vertical and horizontal plane. In addition, such a stage should provide for more stable telescoping of the leg without affecting the height or vertical adjustment. The present invention addresses these as well as other problems associated with folding stages.